El lobo solitario y la princesa Amatista
by Daniela Walas
Summary: Shizuru en un acto de bondad, auxilia a alguien, sera el mejor gesto de su vida o una mera locura que terminara mal.
1. Chapter 1

Con dificultad busca como cordinar sus pasos en medio del aguacero, en ocasiones acierta en otras tiene un tenua desliz en el barro. Por parte siente que se halla en una aventura, la otra dice que es una locura, pero dentro de esa tormenta Shizuru sonrie. A pesar de su ropa mojada, y un poco de congestion. Se siente aliviada, la lluvia posee esa capacidad de lavar el paronama. Pareciere una ni a que se halla jugando. La lluvia se ha convertido en una cortina espeza que no deja visibilidad mas de un metro de uno mismo, modo que guarda sus ansias para la siguiente lluvia encaminandose hacia su caba a. De pronto cae bruscamente golpeando sus rodillas, gira buscando que provoco su caida hallando un bulto. "Carajo", suelta enojada la castaña. Levantandose lentamente por dolor en sus piernas. Se acerca con bonca hacia el objeto extra o, da un golpe con su pie analizando que es. Un sonido seco apenas se escucha, acompañado de un quejido?, Mierda que es esto, se encamina al bulto, un pensamiento de que no es nada bueno le envuelve. Y si es un ladron, un loco. O un asesino se asusta. Retrocede. Esta a punto de irse, pero la espina de la duda le pica. Camina nuevamente en esa dirección preparándose para atacar de un golpe al primer indicio de amenaza. Observa. Una sudadera envuelve parte del cuerpo que se encuentra en posición fetal, con una rama hinca sutilmente el cuerpo otro quejido. Intenta ver su rostro pero una densa tela se lo impide. Sorpresa al quitarle la capucha y ver el pálido rostro de una mujer. Labios casi azules, la piel pálida el ceño fruncido, leve temblor. Shizuru analiza la situación pensando que se supone que paso. "Seré su buen samaritano?" se pregunta mentalmente, pero al ver nuevamente esos rasgos finos, y demacrada imagen. "Si le dejo aqui tal vez nadie mas venga", y así con todo su esfuerzo intenta lidiar con el cuerpo. Pararlo fue todo un milagro aunque ella cargaba casi todo el peso, su rodilla golpeada le gritaba de dolor. Pero pensó que preocuparse por ello era algo egoísta considerando las condiciones de la otra persona. Llegar a la cabaña fue un suplicio, preparo el agua caliente. Luego intento hacer reaccionar a la persona, pero solo se escuchaban quejidos débiles si la movía y la conciencia no volvía. le metió en la ducha con agua caliente, despojo sus ropas mojadas, y se llevo un susto al ver el ultrajo del cuerpo, herido, golpeado, por lugares con cicatrices atroces. A la luz el buen parecer de la chica no paso desapercibido a Shizuru, pero aun con un dejo de tristeza por el dolor infligido en esa chica, le dolio. Con ropa cómoda, le dejo en su cama, y una tasa de cafe caliente. esperando que reaccionara, fue a darse un baño rapido. Al volver el cuerpo igual en la cama. Se acerco lentamente comprobando si habia pulso, y si aunque muy debil, - Quien eres?- solto al viento la casta a, delinio con su dedo los labios rosados de la otra persona. Debe reaccionar, dijo, esperando que funcionara. Comenzo a tallar la mejilla con la parte interna de su mano. - Oye- decia Shizuru intentando hacer que reaccione, pero nada. Llamaba mas fuerte, presionando la mejilla, nada. Peque as palmaditas, nada literalmente. La mente de Shizuru por dentro colapsaba que pasaba si moria alli, o si en realidad no despertaba, y si nadie le creia que la encontro y le echaban la culpa. Ciertamente no habia testigos que la halla encontrado. Acto de su paranoia, aumento el impulso de su mano que cayo de manera busca en la mejilla, dejandola colorada. El sonido de la cachetada cubrio la casa, un quejido inundo el lugar. Una señal mas, el ceño fruncido, los parpados se abren dando vista a unos jades hermosos inundados en lagrimas. El corazon de Shizuru galopa. Toma su mano para tallar la mejilla adolorida.

S: Disculpa pero no reaccionabas- dice Shizuru levantando sus manos en son de paz.

? : ...

S: Te encontre en la calle, estabas tirada en medio de la lluvia- dice explicando.

? : ...  
S: Mi nombre es Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino- dice extendiendo su mano. Pero del otro lado solo se soban la mejilla, mirando las colchas. Tan fuerte le di? Se pregunta internamente Shizuru.  
S : Seria bueno que tomaras algo caliente - dice girándose hasta la cafetera para realizar mas cafe. Nada. Vuelve minutos después con una taza de cafe caliente para darselo a su huésped.

S : Deberías tomar algo para que no nos enfermemos - medita en voz alta Shizuru trayendo del ba o unas pastillas con un vaso de agua. Le incita a la joven que sigue mirando el endredon color celeste. "Algunas veces la gente que pasa por situaciones traumaticas, tiende a estar en estado de Shock" recordaba la casta a oir a su abuelo, el doctor Fujino. Viendo la reticencia y estado de ausencia. Tomo la pastilla colocandola en la boca de la otra pero ni modo.

S : Viendo que no hay de otra - dice Shizuru y sonrie por dentro, coloca su pastilla en su boca, un sorbo de agua y besa esos labios pasando el contenido. Unos brazos firmes sostienen sus hombros quitandola bruscamente. Y un rostro rojo y furioso le mira.  
? : ESTAS LOCA PERVERTIDA!  
S : Ara ara, pero si sabias que asi te hacia reaccionar lo hubiera hecho de un principio

? : loca, como te atreves a ser tan descarada - dice limpiandose con los brazos los labios la peliazul.

S : Que manera mas grocera de hablarle a quien te rescato de que murieras de hipotermia- dice seriamente la casta a.  
? : de que hablas? - y suspirando la casta a le narro que sucedio. ...  
? : En serio eso paso? - dijo incredula S : No me lo invente para ver que caras hacias - decia sarcastica la casta a. En realidad le habia molestado que despues de tantas atenciones le tratan asi. Aunque si habia disfrutado el boca a boca. ;)  
S : Alli tienes una taza de cafe para que tome calor tu cuerpo, puedes quedarte alli. Por ahora ire a mi cuarto - y se marcho triste y ofuscada a la vez. ...

...

...  
... toc toc suena la puerta llamando la atencion de dicha casta a que miraba lluvia desde su ventana.  
? : Oye- le llamo la peliazul

S : Si? Necesitas algo?- dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

? : No, verdaderamente no necesito nada - dijo bajando la cabeza. Un nudo en su garganta le molestaba y al salir del cuarto la casta a le dio algo feo en el estomago.

? : Lamento haber reaccionado asi- dijo mirando sus pies. La casta a giro su rostro mirando a la peliazul. Su voz era ronca, y baja como si quisiera que eso llegara solo a sus oidos.- Lo siento, me sacaste de ese lugar- dijo se alando afuera. - y te trate mal, no me di cuenta. - La casta a no respondio

? : eso era nada mas, disculpame - dijo guiandose hacia otro lugar

S : Quien eres?- pregunto eso que le daba vueltas la cabeza. ? : Cierto - camino hasta ella parandose frente a ella extendiendo su mano derecha. - Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga, el lobo solitario - dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Shizuru no contesto las palabras habian abandonado su voz. El lobo solitario, la desquiciada del pueblo habia sido salvada en su casa. La persona que causo la masacre de toda su familia se hallaba alli bajo el mismo techo. Kami-sama ayudame, suplico Shizuru.

* * *

Nota: "?:" es para nombrar cuando habla Natsuki que en teoria no sabemos el nombre perdon si es muy obvio pero cabe aclarar.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día comienza y debo decir que no se si estoy muy feliz, las cosas se han colocado de manera inesperada, el gran aguacero ha pasado a volverse una espesa nieve que cae dejando todo cubierto a su paso. De manera muy educada Natsuki me ha pedido quedarse hasta que tenue un poco, creo que se ha dado cuenta de mi incomodidad por su presencia, así que para parecer cortes le dije que no había problema. No he podido decirle que se marchara por más de todo el miedo que llevo dentro y la ansiedad, sinceramente me parece deshumano simplemente echarla con este tiempo, aparte de lo estúpido que sería por todos los riesgos que he tomado aun cuando el tiempo era mejor. De cierto modo llega a preocuparme esas mejillas que se mantienen coloradas de mi acompañante. "Natsuki con permiso" digo mientas coloco mi mano sobre su frente, luego la bajo a esas mejillas coloradas, y como cerciorándome la coloco en su cuello. El estremecimiento de la peliazul es notable. Le coloco una manta, sinceramente le he dado una pastilla que contiene antipirico que no tardó mucho en hacerle efecto dejándole dormida por su efecto sedante. Tal vez lo mejor sería ello, mantenerle sedada hasta que se valla. Pero al ver ese rostro tan bello que parece pincelado por ángeles realmente dudo poder hacerle daño.

¿Eres realmente así? – digo dándole un beso en su mejilla, aun débilmente se distingue la cachetada dada, apenas visible debido a la temperatura elevada del cuerpo.

Natsuki- eres tan parecida a las moras venenosas del bosque que son tan llamativas pero realmente mortales, por probar su delicia te llevan a la muerte. ¿Eres así Natsuki? Realmente eres un peligro, su respiración levanta levemente su pecho. Sera posible que te hallan hecho de ese modo. ¿Qué escondes Natsuki?, ¿esas manos tocaron sangre realmente? De ti no se mucho salvo lo del mercado, pero dime que es lo que realmente esconde tus ojos, que es lo que llama tu atención, dime Natsuki quien te hizo tan fría, tan distante. Porque te alejas de todo, que te lleva a esa sed de venganza, a matar, te da placer, cuanto querría saber de ti. Quiero saber absolutamente todo de ti. Pero ante tu negativa a hablar realmente no me da mucho margen. Me invade temor al pensar en que te podrías enoja. calculo que hacer enojar a una asesina no es tan buena idea. Y la verdad no deseo saberlo, por mi bien. Miles de dudas me aquejan pero que sucede si me las contestas y al final se demasiado. Eres increíble Natsuki, tomo uno de tus mechones en mi mano, tan delicado suave, cuidado. Un cuerpo de envidia, creo que si sigo a tu lado también me dará fiebre pero no por la misma causa. Tu modelo de muchacha no apega al perfil de un asesino algo raro, aunque tampoco me parece al de un psicópata aunque nadie sospecha del psicópata son por lo general excelentes actores. Mejor he de considerar mantener una distancia considerable.

Con ciertos de dudas y preguntas de la Natsuki tierna-sexi vs la Natsuki asesina serial, en medio de mi descuido rebane mi dedo con el cuchillo, un grito salió escandalosamente de mi garganta. El jugo del chile que cortaba había bañado mi dedo entrando en la herida solté alaridos como una nena pequeña. Natsuki de la nada aparecio y coloco mi mano bajo del agua de modo de lavar la herida con mucho delicadeza lo hacía pero estaba demasiado adolorida y asustada, quejidos salían de mi boca. Luego fue por el botiquín y se preparó para asistirme. Cuando el alcohol toco la herida debo decir que grite como si mi vida dependiera de ello, de la boca de la peliazul solo se muto un tímido "lo siento". Con un vendaje a mi dedo, me informo que me quedara tranquila que había sido algo un corte largo ya que ocupaba casi todo el dedo pero que era solo superficial. Con lágrimas en mis ojos asentí, me pregunto por si tenía algún tranquilizante o algo para calmarme, le indique el lugar de las pastillas, tome 2 con un vaso de agua. Las pastillas rápidamente comenzaron a hacer efecto, voltear a verle a Natsuki y descubrí el cuchillo en su mano derecho, sus ojos fijos en mí, su sonrisa de medio lado, sus pies caminando hacia mí. No puede ser como seré tan estúpida me he colocado en bandeja delante de ella. Hasta aquí llega mi vida. De allí no recuerdo más, mi cuerpo cedió y me desmaye.

* * *

Abro los ojos, una voz a lo lejos me llama, mi primera imagen unos bellos ojos jades mirándome con evidente preocupación.

Shizuru, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dice angustiada

Bien creo- comienzo a tantearme a medida que se me quita lo adormilado. A ver si estado todo órganos, dedos, muebles, dinero, televisor.

¿Recuerdas que te paso?- me dice Natsuki tiernamente

Si me desmaye– mis ojos se clavaron en ella, mi boca pronuncio antes de haber pasado por mi cabeza. Ella sonríe de medio lado mirando el suelo.

Creo que debe ser que no estas acostumbra a ver sangre - dijo medio en burla. ¿ver sangre? Esos suena aterrador, no es algo que se quiera escuchar de alguien con esos antecedentes un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

…. – no pude articular palabra. Extendió su mano para acomodar más arriba mi colcha.

¿Quieres que te prepare un te?- me ofrece con amabilidad

Kannina, no se preocupe usted- digo tácticamente marcando una distancia. Me incorporo de la cama dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Está bien- dice en un susurro pero sigue con su mirada cada uno de mis movimientos. Esto no puede estar pasando como me he de desmayar estando sola con esta psicópata en la casa. Respira Shizuru me alenté a mí misma.

¿Segura que estas bien?- me interrogo la peliazul

Si Natsuki- dije sin mirarle disimuladamente como acomodando las cosas guarde el cuchillo en el cajón más lejano del mueble.

* * *

Pov Natsuki

Luego del susto que me pego esta castaña medio chiflada, me doy cuenta de lo dura que es, sinceramente se ve que no se encuentra bien su caminar es tembloroso, sus manos torpes hacen ruido al acomodar las cosas. Sus ojos me esquivan como si en ellos hubiera vergüenza creo. ¿Sera ello? ¿Vergüenza por desmayarse? Es común ello, hay personas que se desmayan viendo su sangre, si Mikoto parece que se muere si Mai no le da de comer, imaginen con la sangre. Sigo sus movimientos durante unos minutos, su mirada sigue perdida, sus manos de manera rítmica y casi imprenciptiblemente dan una leve sacudida. Voy al cuarto y cojo una campera, me acerco lentamente hasta ella y se la coloco en sus hombros. Shizuru pega un salto de un metro masomenos acompañado de un grito estruendoso, se tira al piso de rodillas y abraza sus rodillas.

Shizuru- digo llamando su nombre con amor, pero ni modo. Parece no escucharme

Shizuru – sus oídos parecen ajenos a mí, solo atino a acercarme lentamente y abrazarle. Shizuru entre forcejeos llora, grita, pero acaba calmándose en mis brazos, durmiéndose en ellos. La tomo lentamente en mis brazos levándola a su habitación, quito con toda la delicadeza sus zapatos, le arropo en su cama.

En medio de la cómoda observo una de sus fotos, me llama la atención tan bella sonriendo. Sonrió inconscientemente. A su lado una libreta, la letra desde lejos se ve difusa, completamente desordenada gana más la curiosidad. Mi estúpida curiosidad, me acercó a verle. No hace falta saber mucha pedagogía ni psicología para darse cuenta que la autora de estos trazos estaba en medio de una crisis al escribir, que la desesperación y el terror inundaban su alma en ese momento. Leo cada palabra, que no son tantas, pero cada una es como una daga que se clava dentro de mí. Definitivamente esto no está bien.

* * *

(Pov Narrador)

La joven de pelo cobalto vuelve algo ofuscada del cuarto de baño, se dirige lentamente a la habitación donde cierta castaña descansa.

Gracias por todo Shizuru- susurra a su oído mientras deposita un beso en su mollera. Arranca con cuidado una hoja de la agenda. Y escribe con letra algo temblorosa y desprolija, la caligrafía de una persona depende mucho del estado anémico de una persona por ello, así que mientras esos esmeraldas se anegan de lágrimas, escribe poco casi tambaleante. Pero seca sus lágrimas, su ceño se frunce y de manera firme y decidida coloca la última frase, "Adiós Shizuru", no voltea a verle, simplemente se va. Camina firme en medio de la fría tormenta de nieve, pero ni aun el viento que ultraja sus mejillas ni la fría nieve que quema todo parte visible de su cuerpo es capaz de igualar al dolor que ha llegado a subir a su corazón. Simplemente se aleja soltando al aire palabras.

creí que eras diferente – dice primero tranquila en un susurro

que eras diferente-dice con enojo para acabar gritándolo

CREI QUE ERAS DIFERENTE- le grita al clima.

eras igual a todos- repite la frase varias veces en su boca como si saboreara un caramelo. Como un mantra hasta que las palabras pierden su significado, como si ya no parecieran como son. El enojo se acaba con la travesía de la llegada hasta su casa. Abre su puerta, y su cuerpo cae directamente al suelo, debido a la fiebre considerable que posee.

Shizuru- se cuela su palabra por sus labios. Una pelirroja de gran porte hace acto de presencia gritando alarmada, obviamente alegando las miles de preocupaciones, y gritos de desesperación al escuchar el ruido de la puerta pero toda queja muere en el silencio al ver el cuerpo de su amiga en medio de la alfombra.

Natsuki- dice auxiliando a ese pequeño ser.

Debías ser diferente - dijo Natsuki pero la fiebre le gano llevándole a ese estado de delirio, donde perdemos el límite de lo real a lo que la mente crea. A pesar del subconsciente, las palabras de esa carta inundaban su mente y tejían un vaivén en sus pensamientos. "Miedo". "Asesina" "Psicópata""LOCA" "DESQUICIADA", la lista se extendía. Ella se negaba a creerlo, por ello más que lo intentara Mai, no era tanto el hecho del descuido y locura desmenzurada de salir en medio de la tormenta sino el hecho de ese corazón roto de Natsuki. De sentirse decepcionada nuevamente de alguien, de alguien que del mismo modo que apareció repentinamente en su vida, había entrado en su corazón, pero que también lo había roto del mismo modo. Los cuidados de Mai le llevaron lentamente a mejorarse con los días. Pero innegablemente algo más que una tormenta ocurrió en esos días, pensaba la pelirroja de Mai, al ver esos verdes tan fríos, dolidos e inexpresivos como hace tiempo. Pero con paciencia todo sale, Mai averiguaría que sucedió, aunque deba de torturar a Natsuki en el proceso.

* * *

Bueno aqui les traje un nuevo cap espero les haya gustado saludos


	3. Reencuentro

Bueno gente linda, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y saber que tal les parece. ¿Que creen que sucederá? Me gustaria saber sus opiniones sin mas. Bay

* * *

El tiempo trascurrió. Una semana me separaba del suceso de la nieve. El clima había mejorado bastante, aunque el cielo era una oscura sabana gris. Intentaba seguir con mis actividades pero son escasos los entretenimientos en un pueblo pequeño. Si tan solo hubiera un cine, o un boliche, o encontraran alguna actividad que desarrollar los días seria más llevaderos. Pero no los había, solo podía adentrarme en mi cabeza, ofreciéndome de presa a mis propios pensamientos. Arrepentirme, regañarme, reflexionar e intentar anular mi aburrimiento. Hacia dos días que encontré una caja delicada de color azul intenso, atada pulcramente con un lazo blanco y una escueta nota: "Gracias, disculpa las molestias ocasionadas" L.P.; la caligrafía era delicada. Dentro el contenido se basaba en un perfume exquisito, que apreciaba un color rojizo; chocolates, además una suma considerable de dinero. El ultimo objeto se hallaba en una pequeña pila de anudada a la gomilla, con su nota adicional. "Por los gastos ocasionados" rezaba. Sin dudar los objetos mantenían el estatus de elegancia y le estaba dando su uso. Pero sin embargo, no valía demasiado no tener ocasión para exhibirles. Se bastó de algo de abrigo embarcándose al exterior en busca de romper la rutina.

El pequeño comercio improvisado al menos seria lo más seguro que un escape. Llego posterior a casi una media hora, sin prisas. Sus zapatos contenían barro, pero poco le importo a la empleada del local que le recibió con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno es verle- le saludo animadamente.

-Muchas gracias, también me alegro verle- contesto. La camarería llevo a un par de diálogos más.

Discúlpame pero está casi anocheciendo y debo llevar algunas cosas- Pidió permiso con delicadeza emprendiendo la tarea propuesta. Se dirigía a la caja cuando la puerta se abrió. Sin prestar mayor importancia dirigió una mirada, un casco y un abrigo grueso fue lo único que distinguió. La joven castaña siguió con su tarea, aunque sin notar el nerviosismo de la dueña.

-Disculpe podría cobrarme- pidió amablemente Shizuru. La mujer despabilo, comenzando a pasar los productos.

-Disculpa esto no tiene precio- dijo una voz detrás de Shizuru. Era el mismo maniquí andante de recién. Le miro.

-Emmm…. Ya me fijo aquí- dijo la mujer. Nerviosamente buscaba en un improvisado cuaderno el objeto. Una botella de coñac observo Shizuru.

-Cuesta 80 pavos- explico la mujer. Refugiando la mirada en el cuaderno en sus manos. Shizuru noto la situación. Volvió la mirada al acompañante, quien se marchó rápidamente a las góndolas.

-¿le sucede algo? ¿le puedo ayudar?- dijo amablemente Shizuru. Pero la dependienta solo le miraba unos momentos para seguir los pasos de la otra persona en el local.

-Quizás deba llamar a mi marido- dijo en voz alta. Shizuru espero hasta que el hombre se hizo presente en el local. Para marcharse. El suceso quedo al olvido mientras cargaba la mercadería en pos de su hogar. El sol se había despedido, una oscuridad pesada cubría el lugar. Donde los mendigos faros solo alumbraban vagamente el camino. La castaña cargada, por dentro maldecía necesitar tantos víveres, sus dedos se hallaban marcados a causa del peso de los objetos. Primero divago en que cocinaría, luego en que se había olvidado. Luego objeto la lejanía de un ruido poco escuchado y cuando menos acordó se sintió acorralada tras una luz cegadora que le miraba. Las ruedas derraparon a su lado. se llevó una mano a los ojos intentando darles protección. El mismo sujeto descendió de la motoneta. Shizuru quiso reaccionar pero poco pudo. Era una espectadora de la situación.

-¡ALEJESE! - dijo en el acto más heroico de su cerebro. Pero la persona siguió avanzando en su dirección.

-¡ALEJATE!- grito con más fuerza pero nada. Shizuru tomo el pan flauta y lo abanico en son de espada- no te acerques estoy armada – pronuncio. Pero nada impedía la marcha del encapuchado. A menos de medio metro, Shizuru se sintió acorralada, por ello tomo su arma golpeando de manera brutal al agresor. Pedazos de pan se colaban el aire, migas cubrían todo. La mala suerte del pan nuevo, interiorizo Shizuru. Sin más remedio con las lágrimas a punto de salir comenzó a correr, no había sido el día más indicado para elegir zapatos altos. Ni para decidir no hacer ejercicio durante la semana. Abandono sus compras e intento escapar con todas sus fuerzas. Dio varias zancadas largas hasta que su calzado cedió, Shizuru se fue con él al barro seco. Este recibió su cuerpo en un golpe sordo, las lágrimas le salieron. Su acechor corrió hacia ella, era el fin. Se repitió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una mano tomo su espalda intentando recomponerla, pero gimió a causa de su tobillo. Shizuru comenzó a llorar presa del pánico. Sentía su cuerpo temblar de miedo. Pequeños sollozos se escapaban de sus labios.

-Oye calma- le pidieron pero ella no hizo caso. No deseaba calmarse, desea estar a salvo. Deseaba no ser tan estúpida.

-Shizuru, anda mírame- pidió la voz. Pero no quería verle. No deseaba recordar ese rostro antes de saber qué suerte le tocaría.

-Anda mírame – dijo. una mano le toco la barbilla y le giro en dirección del otro. abrió los ojos por inercia y se encontró con quien no esperaba.

-Natsuki- dijo en tono sorprendido, reconociendo el rostro bañado por la luz de la motocicleta. De todos los posibles venía a hallarle ella.

-No llores, te ayudare a levantarte- dijo Natsuki tomando el peso de la castaña. Shizuru no respondió solo se dejó hacer, pronunciando pequeños quejidos aleatorios.

-Ese tobillo parece mal- concluyo. Natsuki la tomo en brazos llevándole a la moto. Recogió sus bolsas y arribo a tomar el camino. shizuru mantenía un agarre fuerte del cuerpo de la conductora. Temía caerse, tenía una mala curva, no era amante a la velocidad. No entendía que sucedería en más. Pero algo en su interior se sintió aliviado a ver un rostro conocido. Natsuki la retorno a su casa. Le coloco sobre el sofá y le preparo un té.

-No sé muy bien- dijo Shizuru al mirar su tobillo.

-Ha de ser una torcedura- contesto Natsuki. Pidió con la mirada permiso para inspeccionar. Shizuru asintió.

-Si, te lo has torcido- dijo. toco la piel de Shizuru, quien gimió de dolor.

-Lo mejor será ponerle una pomada para el dolor, vendarle. Y que te cuides por unos días – aconsejo la peli azul. Natsuki desapareció del lugar. Shizuru no se preguntó dónde había ido. Desde que le vio valle abajo había concluido que estaba a su merced.


End file.
